Hiei's Daughter
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Hiei has a daughter named Sakamae. Unable to take care of her after the death of her mother, Hiei leaves Sakamae at an orphanage in the Human World. This is a little story of her trials to find her father and discover what and who she is. Angsty and somew


Intro: Last year in chorus, my friend GuardianSaiyan and I came up with our own characters for our favorite animes. The main character that I have actually kept and added to is a demon by the name of Sakamae. She is Hiei's daughter. She is about the same height as Hiei, with shoulder-length jet-black hair and purple-tinted eyes ((hair like her father, eyes like her mother)). Her mother's name is Aizare... but more about her will be dutifully explained in due time. Sakamae, like her father and mother, is a demon. She is a shadow demon. Anyway, I just wanted to explain a LITTLE about my character before I get on this big saga about her life and her relationship with her father.

Disclaimer: I did not steal Hiei from Yoshihiro Tagashi. The plot is mine, however, as well as the character of Sakamae. Aizare belongs to GuardianSaiyan... but I have permission to use her in my stories, for she is my mother.

Chapter 1: A Grave Disaster

Hiei and Aizare lived with their daughter, Sakamae, in the human world. They were more or less relatively concealed to the humans, and they had permission to be there by the Almighty King Enma. They were happy and, remarkably, lived a very peaceful life. Both Hiei and Aizare came from harsh backgrounds, but they now finally seemed to be at peace in their new life, with their new child. This child was their happiness and pride. They loved her; although it may sound silly to some humans that a demon can love. Aizare and Hiei DID love each other. But, it might have been a result of them thinking they were living in a fairy tale that caused the demise of their happy lifestyle.

As mentioned a little before, Hiei and Aizare did come from harsh backgrounds. Thus, they had more than a few enemies ((one reason that King Enma had allowed them passage into the human world; for their safety and protection)). One of these enemies was very sneaky and stealthy. Without anyone's knowledge, he had crept into find the location of Aizare and Hiei. His ambition: to kill.

Recently, Sakamae had gotten very ill. Aizare and Hiei were both worried, but they tried to convince themselves that everything was going to be okay; that Sakamae was going to get better. Against their hopes, however, it was not looking as if that would happen. Sakamae was becoming more uncomfortable with her high fever; so uncomfortable that she could not sleep. She rolled around and moaned slightly. Beads of sweat constantly appeared on her body.

"Hiei..." Aizare said, very worried at what was happening to their daughter. Hiei looked worried as well. "I don't think she is getting any better."

"Maybe we should wait a little while longer..." Hiei suggested, trying to make himself feel better by praying that this illness of his daughter's would go away soon. Aizare was insistant, however. She stood up and faced Hiei.

"If we wait any longer, she might die." She said. Pleading with Hiei, she continued, "Let me go out and find some healing herbs for her. She NEEDS them desperately." Hiei was hesitant on letting Aizare go out alone. He did not know what it was, but something about the humans made him very nervous. He had a very bad feeling that something terrible was bound to happen. However, he heard a light cry and looked down at his beloved daughter. He saw the beads of sweat all over her body and face. Feeling his heart fall within his chest, he knew that Aizare was right; Sakamae could very well die if she did not get care soon. Agreeing to Aizare's request, Aizare left their little home and went in search for the herb to help their daughter. Hiei was still very worried, however. Somehow his feeling of uneasiness towards the humans was even stronger that night. He knew that something bad was going to happen, but he did not want to believe that something would happen to Aizare. He could not stand it if something happened to her or Sakamae.

But Hiei's feelings of worry and mistrust towards the humans was all-too real. The demon who had tracked Aizare and Hiei down had gone to the corresponding village for assistance in killing the two demons. He had found, to his amazement as well as fortune, that the village was filled with humans that hated Hiei and Aizare merely for the fact that they were demons. Manipulating the feelings of the villagers to his advantage, he convinced them that Hiei and Aizare were out to harm them; that they should strike them when they least expected it or the demons would slay them all in cold blood. This convinced the villagers to gang up and go to attack the home of Hiei and Aizare; to kill them before they had a chance to destroy their village. It was decided that they would attack that night. Satisfied, the demon then disappeared without a trace that he had ever been there.

That was the night that Aizare had gone to search for an herb for her daughter. The villagers all ganged together and brought torches of fire with them to burn the house and kill the two demons. Together, they all marched towards Hiei's and Aizare's home. While Aizare was gone, they struck. They torched their home. Hiei was inside at the time, watching over his sick daughter. He sensed immediately that something was wrong. Picking up his daughter, he flew back as the ceiling above where Sakamae had been laying, collapsed in a rage of fire and smoke. Hiei was astonished and very angry. From outside, he could hear the cries and demands of the villagers, cursing at Hiei and Sakamae for ever being allowed into their world; to live near them. Hiei held Sakamae tightly, yet gently to his chest, so she would not breathe in the smoke of the fire. She could still breathe it in, however, and she was coughing. Tears were now falling from the brim of her eyes. She was sick, and now she was nearly suffocating. Hiei, grabbing Sakamae's favorite blanket ((woven from her mother's threads, designed to protect Sakamae against anything)), Hiei took Sakamae outside the house and into the back, where none of the humans were. The house was now almost engulfed in flames and the black smoke was bellowing up into the sky. Hiei brought Sakamae over to a protected spot, not too far away from the house. He gently set her down on the ground and looked at her. Her fever had not gone down. In fact, the fire and smoke seemed to have a negative effect on her. She was was squirming with sickness and crying with pain. It took a moment for Hiei to realize that it was more than the sickness that was hurting Sakamae; she was also injured. There was a total of three burn marks on her body: one on her lower left leg, one on the back of her neck, and one on her right wrist. They were not fatally injured burns, but they were bad enough for Hiei to realize that they would never go away. They would remain on her body forever as a trademark of this terrible event.

Unbeknownst to Hiei, however, a few solitary tears escaped his eyes and fell to the ground. "I won't let them win." He said quietly, vowing this to his only daughter. "I will fight with them. But I WILL come back alive. I will stay with you forever, Sakamae." He then knelt down and gently kissed Sakamae's forehead, before wrapping her up in her protective blanket and setting off back towards the house. He then proceeded to attack the humans. He did not kill any of them, but he taught a lot of them a lesson until they ran away. However, most were more arrogant, and decided to stay and fight this proud warrior demon.

After Hiei had taught them all a "lesson", he went back to Sakamae. He was almost certain that Aizare had died; that they had killed her. He could feel the dread in his heart. It engulfed him thoroughly. Although he had promised Sakamae that he would forever take care of her, he did not believe he could live up to this promise. He decided to bring her into the human world. Disguising her as a human, he left her on the stairs of an orphanage while she slept in her protective blanket. He left a short and solitary note, saying simply: "This is Sakamae. I leave her in your care. I am not able to care for her right now, but one day I swear that I will come back for her. Please treat her nicely and keep her safe. --Hiei" With that, he kissed his daughter's cheek one last time, gazed at her, and then placed her down on the orphanage's steps. Turning, he walked away and never looked back; but he could not deny the feelings of guilt and sadness that spread through his very demon veins. Tears spilled from his eyes. He vowed that he would one day return for Sakamae; and that was a vow he WAS going to keep.


End file.
